Kidnapped By You
by SashaLovesJacob
Summary: Charlie winning the lottery was supposed to be his big break, but when Bella is kidnapped for the money, Charlie has no idea what to do. Only one person who knows where she is wants to save her, but can he?


**Kidnapped By You**

**Prologue**

Sam, Jared, Paul, and Jacob had been friends practically since birth. It had always been the four of them, even though they had grown apart over the years.

Sam, Jared, and Paul were raised on the reservation, surrounded by the bad influences of their brothers, sisters, other friends, and parents. On the other hand, Jacob, sweet and caring Jacob, lived in the quiet town of Forks, Washington. He was surrounded by other good kids and had good grades.

Jacob Black didn't do drugs, drink, or even party. He was at the top of his class.

After high school graduation, he was accepted to Dartmouth; which made his parents really proud of him, but his friends teased him.

Paul was reading the newspaper in their old hang-out cabin on the reservation and groaned, throwing it across the room.

"I can't believe this!" he exclaimed. Jake and Jared were playing a video game while Sam dozed off in the old recliner.

"What is it, Paul? Your last-night-girl actually has a guy better than you in the sack?" Jared laughed at his own joke while Paul kicked his leg, standing up.

"Fuck you, Jared. That stupid cop from Forks won the lottery."

Jake nodded and commented. "Yeah, Charlie Swan."

Paul was confused. "You know that cop?"

He nodded, completely engrossed in his game.

"Him and my dad are best friends. He has a daughter who's from like New Mexico or somewhere South that is coming to stay here for college." The boys all nodded and Paul groaned, not speaking for the rest of the day.

When Jake finally left, Sam, Jared, and Paul sat at the kitchen table with sandwiches. Paul finally started talking.

"That cop doesn't deserve that money," he grumbled.

Jared groaned. "Dude, are you still hung up on that? So, what? The cop won the lottery. There is nothing you can do about it."

Paul shook his head. "I have an idea, guys, but I don't think we should tell Jake."

Sam suddenly sat up. "What is it, Paul? We aren't going to rob his bank."

Paul shook his head. "No, this is fool proof, guys. Jake said he has a daughter, right? We snatch the girl, tell the cop we have his daughter, and he gives us the money for her. It's foolproof. What do you guys think?"

Jared automatically got excited. "I'm in! That's a lot of money, dude!" Paul nodded and turned his eyes to Sam, who was skeptical.

"How would we keep her from identifying us when we let her go?" Sam questioned.

Paul scoffed. "Who said we would let her go?"

Sam's and Jared's eyes widened and they gasped. "We are NOT killing some innocent girl just because you want 20 million dollars, Paul!" Paul rolled his eyes.

"Or we could just keep her. I wasn't talking about killing her. Just keep her here until she doesn't want to turn us in. People fall for their captors all of the time. Why wouldn't she?" They thought of this and exchanged a look. "You still in, Jar?"

He took a moment and then nodded, shaking Paul's hand. "Yup. I'm in."

"How about you, Sam?"

He groaned and rubbed his chin. "What about Jake? We all know he will find out. He will know something is off if he can't get a hold of us for any length of time. He is always here every day."

Paul shrugged. "Maybe. We could just tell him we are going out of town for a party." They nodded. It wasn't too strange for them to do. They always went off partying in different places.

"Cool."

"I think we should split the money four ways and give a fourth of it to Jake," Paul decided.

Sam was shocked. This was not like Paul. "What? Why?"

"Because, Jake is poor. He will need the money for Dartmouth. He is the only one of us doing anything with their lives. This is big that he is going to college! He's going to be a doctor or lawyer or something like that. It is our duty to help him get there." They all nodded in agreement.

"So, how do we go about doing this?" That is when they started their master plan of how to kidnap Isabella Swan.


End file.
